The Grand Piano
by daffodillove
Summary: Jace and Clary. Can Calry love a very handsome pianist after Sebastian broke her hart? just a short story
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the books**_

They were in a restaurant . Clary and her team from work . She had never been here before only seen it from outside but , never thought to come in .

Today was special because it was Izzys birthday and she wanted to make it special and have a black tie dinner.

Clarys long messy red hair was in chinese-bun twisted all the way, she was wearing an emerald green long dress. Her hair and peal skin a beautiful contrast to the dress.

The evening turned out to be really nice and peaceful. Everyone fooling around and having fun . The restaurant was full with people and everyone seemd to be enjoying themselves .

Without Clarys notice a grand piano started to play a soft relaxing melody , which mixed with the atmosphere perfectly. Clary was sitting in the middle of the table talking to her friends when she realized that someone was playing her favourite peace on that beautiful black grand piano she had noticed before.

She turned around to look at it again. Then she smiled to herself. She put her chin in her hand and start looking at the man who was playing her melody. She watched him as his long charming fingers danced around the grand piano keys. She was lost while she was watching him do what he loved the most create music and get lost in it .

He was a professor of music in college, only 27 years old and probably the most talented out of everyone in the college. She remembered the first time she met him, in the car park when her car decided to combust after a concert and she was left alone to wait for a AA to come and get her car. He was the last one to leave the concert hall after a great performance in National Concert Hall .

She was angry and all grumpy but as always she forgot all about it once her eyes connected with his golden ones. She always felt like she would get stuck and she would never find her way out of them if she stared for too long.

That night they spend two hours arguing talking laughing over everything. It all felt so easy for both of them like they know each other for years rather then two hours and like he was just trying to be a gentman, not leave her alone in a random car park where anything could happen to her.

But since then they have only had few conversations and a breakfast after so much but bulling her to go with him. Clary tired to avoid him at any costs if possible , because she know that if she let herself fell for him she would fall for a long time and at the end no body would be there to help her get her pieces together again.

She hated this all. The insecure side of her. Since Sebastian broke her hard so many years ago Clary always tried to avoid dating in general and started to believe that humans out of the world of books were not capable to love.

Now she was sitting in a wonderful restaurant and staring at Jace . At the man she know deep inside she loved, but did not want to admit to anyone even to herself.

''So is this the satarcrossed lover of yours who is annoying me with his flowers every morning? '' Clay heard someone say .

She turned around to see that most of her friends were looking at her with those amused eyes.  
>She blushed and said nothing. Izzy laughed beside her and in her most seductive voice whispered to her '' He is very handsome... Maybe even sexy...Did not know you were into golden boys through. ''<p>

She sat there thinking about her options. She know that he did not know she was there looking at him for more then twenty minutes so mesmerized she could not brake her stare. She could just get up and walk away go home and cry herself to sleep or get up and go to him thank him for the concert tickets he send her last week and ask him to pick her up at seven at her house.

She got up and excused herself .

_

This is the first chapter. I know its short but hey this is only what I could have done in my german class hope you liked it .


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for late update. I hope you enjoy it**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two<strong>_

Clary was not sure what to say t him what to do or even if it was worth to go to him. Maybe he does not like to be interrupted while he is playing? But all of this worry was only in the back of her mind.

The only thing she could think of was his beautiful golden eyes his silky hair and perfect features as if he was work of art and not just a normal person just like anybody else. As if he had fallen from the sky and the only mark left from it was his chopped front teeth. And of course his voice which itself sounded like peace of music . Just to top it all of.

It was a smooth, modern restaurant with a lively atmosphere, it was decorated with dark oak walls and splashes of gold colours on the walls and tables. Making you feel warm and cosy, and every note Jace made just blend in the atmosphere perfectly.

Clary wanted to talk to him hear his voice and feel the warmt of him she could feel so strongly whenever she was anyhow close to him. That was all she wanted right then. She started to cross the big room towards the grand piano. It had its lid open and she could see every string he pushed and made an elegant music of Debussy's arabesque. Every note in harmony with the other.

She had to rip her eyes of the strings to look at Jace. He was looking at her with curiosity and something else Clary could not understand. But she had already made her mind she was going to talk to him even if she know that it was not the healthiest choice she could make .

They were staring at each other for only few heartbeats music still playing - asking silent questions trying to figure the other out- that felt like hours. Clary trailed her finger along the piano not taking her eyes from him until she got at the front and slowly sat down beside Jace on the long black bench .

Clarys eyes shifted to his perfect long fingers with his nails cut short taking every note with huge care and love. Sudenly music started to change to something more dramatic and forceful his fingers pushing little harder, making Clary little nervous.

Jace took a deep breath clearly to calm himself down from what ever he was feeling .

Jaces day has not been going well at all today .First he woke up to find himself in Simons apartment sleeping in his leaving room and heaving awful headache. He was late to work and every note his students made was a banged hammer in his head. He had spend the whole day snapping at everyone and most of all the reason he got so drunk in first place never left his mind. Jace know he needed a minute to breath to escape to return to his former self. That is how he ended up here in the restaurant calming his nerves with the harmonic black piano.

Jace always loved to come here and play for others. He thought that it was a good way to change his every day routine slightly, and it always gave him a good amount of amusement to look at the people in the restaurant and make up random stories about their lives.

One thing he would have never thought of was meeting Clary here. In her beautiful green dress setting her hair on fire but unfortunately she had it up in a bun. Jace watched come up to were he was , uncertain at first but nearly midway with determination. And now she was sitting there right beside him so close that he could feel her heat and how uncomfortable she seemed with the silence between them.

She had been in his mind since the first day they met in the car park. Since then Jace has not been able to get rid of her image in his mind. The red... The green... The white...

He did everything he could think of to get to know her but Clary always found an excuse to avoid him. And now one day when he decided to run away from his life and get himself lost in the music she followed him. As if she was ready to go for a wonder with him and not think of her reasons for avoiding him. He could not decide to ignore her or to welcome her sudden change.

He took a deep breath again and relaxed softened his melody back to warm and claudy music of Debussy .

Clary sensing his change tried to brake the silence asked ''Why are you playing here? ''

''I love what I do. I'm happy at what I do. It's escapism.'' he said glad to hear her voice .He turned around to look at her. Clary was smiling at him and before he know it he was smiling back at her a genuine real smile .

* * *

><p><em><strong>thanks for reviews i'm happy to hear from you ;)) <strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**Song suggestion , Florence and The Machine - Never let me go **

* * *

><p>''would you like to dance with me? ''he asked with a smirk playing on his lips.<p>

Clary felt a new rush of heat brake free in her body on hearing his words.

''But there would not be any music to dance with, if you stopped playing … I mean you are the music here.'' Answered Clary but ,she felt like she was not making any sense and the was no real meaning behind the words.

Jace did not answered and continued with playing the rest of the composition, and then he slowly finished the melody and turned towards Clary, Jace had a full grin plastered on his face.

_Oh boy _thought Clary _This could not be good._

''So angel you say I am the music ? Then let me show you my full abilities in this department. And depending on how this goes in may others too.'' Jace stood up and come aroud the other and of the piano stool were Clary was sitting.

''Jace I don't think..''

''Please dance with me for once. Give me one dance and then you are free to choose if you want to do anything to do with me or not.'' said Jace with his eyes pleading. '' I know you are holding back for some reason but you don't have to you can trust me I promise. '' his voice was clear and honest as if he was ready to do anything it take him to convince her in his honesty.

''Trust.'' replied Clary more to herself then for anybody else. Trust was one of the few things she has lost during her relationship with Sebastian and probably gained only one thing from it a big dislike going into repugnance towards any male person who carried this much charisma with them and on top of the iceberg looked this good.

Trust was the main reason why her heart was now shattered in million pieces and to this day makes it look like a mosaique whit small black lines going through every direction and making a cobweb of pain and regret.

Lost in her thoughts Clary did not notice when Jace took her hand kissed it like a gentleman a reall chevalier from the medieval times. At this her blush become a deeper shade of red.

''Please dance with me Clary.'' Her name sounded so good and so seductive in his voice that she wished he would repeat her name again and again and again.

When Clary looked into his eyes she forgot all her fears and become _hypnotised by them. Right then she she felt safe and all she wanted to say or do was forgotten. Clary just wanted to tell him never to let go oh her hand, of her . _

_Because this just felt so right , so peaceful and true. She could not think of one good reason why she should not get up and fall in the ocean blue of his eyes.  
><em>

_At this moment she felt good self-possessed and assertive, first rime in a long time._

_Finally Clary smiled up at him and stood up ___now or never ___she thought._

_Jaces face lit up like a childs on Christmas day and led her to the dance floor which was completely empty and the only sound in the restaurant was of hushed conversations. _

**''**You need to relax, you can't dance if your body is all stiff and rigid.'' said Jace after taking a good look at her body without even hiding his intentions.

'' And here I thought you were a music professor not a dancing guru.''

'' It never hurts to learn some other skills. Now take my hand and follow me,''

'' Yeah, yeah I now the drill step one step two step tree. Got it. ''

'' Now look who is the dancing guru'' replied Jace with a smile and a bit of real curiosity.

''This is not the first time i'm out with my work teem its kind of required to dance, you know.''

''Brilliant lets see what you got then. ''

* * *

><p>Yeah ... about the delay, sorry i am the only one to blame... am the next chapter should be up sooner hopefully Xxxx<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4**

**suggested song for this chapter would be Young the Giant _God Made Man (love this band! )**

**originally I thought to go with Coldplay's Paradise but I think this is better :)) **

* * *

><p>As to what Clary was expecting from Jace and his dancing skills was unclear, but clearly something different more extraordinary, if you were to count on his perfect music or looks but he just took her hand and slid his other hand around her waist and started to move just like any other person.<p>

It felt like he was just prolonging his time to get as much of Clary as possible before she would just vanish from him again and leave him in the state of misery once again, alone to find his way through the darkness that seemed to suffocate him all the time he was not any way close to Clary.

Even the thought of this scared him how could Jace wayland feel this way towards anyone at all. Women come and go all the time not come and pierce his heart.

Shaking his head he looked at Clary's face and he felt his heart get heavier then it already was. She was looking at him with her emerald green eyes , waiting for him to lead the way. The rest of the universe was lost for them both, nobody but they existed at that moment

And Jace started to move spinning and twirling Clary in graceful, elegant steps holding her close to his body so much so that they become one somewhere in the middle of the dance. Clary's dress shuffling with them and creating a beautiful shield between the two and the rest of the world.

After few moments of graceful ball room dancing Jace slowed down the pace started to mumble a melody under his breath.

"What are you humming?'' asked Clary curious,out of breath.

Jace hold her eyes opened his mouth and sang the song while still holding Clary's body to his melding them together. Wishing for the moment to last.

_"you never know the wake of your crime_  
><em>but when all the gates have closed and you're tired<em>  
><em>you stand a while by the fire and it burns bright<em>  
><em>a while, while sit quiet<em>

_inside your soul_  
><em>your eyes open up<em>  
><em>to the silent, through the silence<em>  
><em>far, far from here<em>

_I never know the state that you're in_  
><em>but it's obvious your climbin' in your skin<em>  
><em>but I know i will walk across<em>  
><em>when inside feels right<em>

_inside your soul_  
><em>your eyes open up<em>  
><em>to the silent, through the silence<em>

_cause i want you to know that I don't (God made man and his reasons)_  
><em>cause I want you to know that I don't (God made man and his reasons)<em>  
><em>cause i want you to know that I don't (God made man and his reasons)<em>  
><em>cause I want you to know that I don't (God made man and his reasons) ''<em>

While singing the song for her his eyes never left hers telling here so much with the song. Telling her everything about his feelings and that she could trust him even if that surprised him.

"I may not get to see you as often as I like. I may not get to hold you in my arms all through the night . But deep in my heart I truly know you are the one that I love and I cant let you go now I got you in my arms." (this is not me I took it from a picture of holding hands. I kind of like it :P )

"Promise me that you will never let me go? " said Clary through her tear filled eyes wishing so much that she could just trust him and let her self feel " i can't deal with someone breaking my heart again " she said while blushing furiusly

"I promise you that I will hold on to you for rest of my life because, funny how it is, I cant breath without you or keep my mind together. I love you. "

" I love you too " whispered Clary. She could not do anything else before Jaces lips were on hers sweet and loving just like the first real kiss should have been. Full of emotions and all sorts of hope for the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks everyone who reviewed the story and i hope the ending was not to disappointing:))<strong>

**Here now I am never going to make any promises about updating anything in my life. I am convinced that my school is trying to kill me and we have this huge battle going on at this moment with three more exams this week. And what do I do? Choose this moment to finish this story! what a wise decision to make I want someone to pat my back XD**


End file.
